Traição
by LISA Masen SWAN
Summary: Então era isso, depois de 8 anos de casamento tudo estava acabado, e por culpa de quem? Minha somente minha, eu perdi tudo o que tinha de mais precioso por conta de uma aventura com alguém que me enganei pensando amar, e agora o que me resta é a solidão.
1. Chapter 1

_Bom queridas leitoras, estava sem fazer nada e essa historia caiu em cima de mim quase literalmente, pois é estava lendo uma fic em outro site que falava em uma troca o Edward larga a Bella pra ficar com aTãnia chorei horrores com essa fic e de repente me inspirei em escrever algo parecido, mas não tão parecido hahahaha, na minha história o Edward vai sofrer horrores pelo o que ele fez a Bella passar, mas como vcs me conhecem eu detesto finais infelizes então não se preocupem essa fic tem final feliz _

_PS¹ SERÁ UMA SHORT FIC ou seja só terá no máximo 5 capítulos talvez menos, vai depender da minha inspiração _

_PS² eu vou atualizar duas vezes por seman então nao se preocupem não vou ficar enrolando_

_Então chega de enrolação e vamos a fic, espero rewiens ? bjs e amooooo vcs_

_Então era isso, depois de 8 anos de casamento tudo estava acabado, e por culpa de quem? Minha somente minha, eu perdi tudo o que tinha de mais precioso por conta de uma aventura com alguém que me enganei pensando amar, e agora tudo o que me restava era a solidão..._

**Capitulo I**

**Essa situação está insutentável, eu me sentia sujo por ter que mentir pra ela dizendo que estava em uma reunião quando na verdade estava com outra, mas o que mais podia fazer? a ultima coisa que queria era magoa-la e além disso eu não podia abrir mão do meu filho, porque com certeza quando Bella soubesse que eu já não a amava ela iria embora e levaria o meu filho junto e isso eu não ia permitir, mas não podia também continuar assim ela acabaria desconfiando ou pior descobrindo a minha traição e com certeza isso seria bem pior.**

**Estacionei meu carro na gargem e pude ver que as luzes do quarto estavam acesas, suspirei, eu realmente tinha esperanças que ela não estivesse me esperando, mas então não seria Bella, ela sempre me esperava fosse só pra me dizer boa noite ou para escutar minhas frustações do dia, e era exatamente a sua calma em me ouvir que fazia com que eu a amasse mais, suspirei de novo, chega Edward isso é passado é claro que você tem carinho por ela mas você não a ama mais lembra-se? Sim era isso mesmo eu agora era completamente apaixonado pela estonteante Tânia, uma das sócias do meu escritório de advocacia, ela era tudo o que um homem pode desejar, era loira tinha um corpo de tirar o folêgo e ainda por cima conseguia me entender.Não pensem que eu planejei o que aconteceu somente aconteceu, eu tinha acabado de ter mais uma de muitas discussões que estava tendo com Bella , ela queria ter mais um filho e eu disse que isso era impossivel, porque era necessário me firmar no escritório primeiro e além disso ela também teria que abrir mão de seus sonhos por mais um tempo e isso não estava certo, mas parecia que Bella não compartilhava da mesma opinião e então nós brigamos como nunca antes, foi nesse momento critico do meu casamento que conheci Tânia não estou tentando me jusficar por estar traindo minha mulher, mas quem resistiria a uma mulher linda te dando apoio sem pedir nada em troca, no começo eu via Tãnia somente como amiga, mas com o tempo passei a ve-la de outra maneira comecei a sentir desejo,até que não resisti mais e me deixei levar e foi maravilhoso, como a muito tempo não era com minha esposa só que nem tudo são flores no começo Tania aceitou ser a "outra", mas agora ela me cobrava uma atitude e realmente não tirava a razão dela eu precisa dizer tudo para Bella, ela tinha que saber eu sei que ela se magoaria, mas com o tempo quem sabe ela me perdoaria e seria feliz de novo, quando esse pensamento veio a minha mente imaginei Bella com outro homem, quem sabe sendo mais feliz do que jamais foi comigo, bastou esse pensamento e um calafrio passou pelas minhas costas, pensar nela com outro homem me doia, não, eu não podia deixar me levar por esses pensamentos Bella merecia ser feliz assim como eu com certeza seria com Tânia.**

**Entrei em nosso quarto e a encontrei sentada na cama me esperando **

**- Bella o que você esta fazendo acordada?**

**- Eu precisava falar com você por isso te esperei - ela falou com um lindo sorriso no rosto, droga eu não podia me distrair eu tinha que falar pra ela agora**

**- Bella... eu preciso falar uma coisa importante com você - disse me sentando ao seu lado na cama - Bella eu droga... não sei por onde começar**

**- É só falar você sabe que não precisa me esconder nada**

**- Bella eu toapaixonadoporoutrapessoa **

**- Desculpa Edward eu não entendi você falou tão rápido - ela disse isso sorrindo meu Deus em pensar que tirarei esse lindo sorriso de seu rosto me fazia me odiar mais eu era um monstro sem coração por**

**fazer isso com ela,mas era melhor ela saber logo assim,quem sabe ela sofreria menos suspirei e comecei a falar**

**- Tudo bem isso não é facil mas Bella eu não posso mais continuar vivendo assim eu não quero mais te enganar, Bella eu me apaixonei por outra**

**- O QUE?**

**- Calma Bella por favor**

**- Como calma eu acabo de escutar do meu marido que ele está apaixonado por outra e você me pede calma? eu não vou ficar calma, quem é ela Edward me diz, quem é a vagabunda?**

**- Bella por favor eu não vou te dizer,eu só quero que você entenda que não se manda no coração e eu me apaixonei não pude evitar**

**- Você não pode evitar HAHAHAHA e isso explica tudo não é Edward? você chega e me diz que quer separar e quer que eu aceite isso numa boa , tudo bem Edward se é assim que você quer não vou ser eu que vai atrapalhar a sua felicidade eu to saindo agora só vou pegar o meu filho**

**- Não Bella por favor você não precisa ir agora, se você quiser ir pode ser amanhã de manhã ou eu posso sair mas por favor Bella não saia daqui desse jeito**

**- Edward entenda uma coisa, no momento em que você disse não me amar mais eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, eu não quero a casa você pode trazer a sua vagabunda pra cá porque eu e meu filho estamos saindo**

**- Por favor só não tire o Anthony de mim Bella ele é meu filho também e a ultima coisa que quero é ver ele sofrendo**

**- Ah claro porque eu não pensei nisso antes? o Anthony vai sofrer se sair agora comigo mas vai estar tudo bem quando ele souber que nós não estamos mais juntos, é claro que burra eu sou ele vai entender direitinho que o pai dele é um.. não tenho palavras pra te descrever Edward então por favor se você já disse tudo o que queria eu vou pegar o Anthony e ir para um Hotel, e não se preocupe não pretendo dizer pra ele como você foi cafajeste mas não pense que é por você que eu faço isso - e com essas palavras ela se foi e eu fiquei ali parado sem saber que tinha acabado de por fim a toda a felicidade que um dia conheci**

_**2 meses depois...**_

_**- Bella você tem certeza disso? Afinal New York é bem distante daqui, você pelo menos falou com o Edward sobre isso?**_

_**- Não Alice eu não cheguei a comentar da ultima vez que ele foi buscar o Anthony com aquela mulher que ele chama de namorada talvez seja porque ele nem mesmo me deu bom dia quando chegou? ou talvez seja porque desde que sai de casa ele nem se preocupou em saber como eu estava, isso depois de oito anos de casamento.**_

_**- Você ainda está muito magoada não é Bella?**_

_**- E como você acha que eu deveria estar Alice, quando o homem da sua vida te trai e coloca oito anos de convivência no lixo? É claro que eu estou magoada e é por isso mesmo que partir pra outra cidade é a melhor opção**_

_**- Não sei não Bella eu realmente acho que ele ainda te ama e que tudo isso não passa de uma fantasia, não que eu queira defender o meu irmão mas você tem que tentar entender você foi a unica mulher da vida dele e ai aparece outra uma novidade bem na época que vocês estavam passando por dificuldades no casamento e isso fez ele ficar confuso**_

_**- Alice me desculpe eu sei que ele é seu irmão mais isso não é desculpa, eu também não tive outro homem, e continuei sendo fiel a ele mesmo quando minha vontade era sair correndo**_

_**- Tudo bem Bella eu entendo, mas ainda assim eu acho que você deveria falar com ele sobre a sua mudança**_

_**- Tudo bem Alice você tem razão eu falarei com ele hoje**_

_**-Bom eu preciso ir o Jasper está me esperando com uma supresa**_

_**- Você tem sorte Alice de ter um homem que te ame como o Jasper - meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas eu não conseguia evitar pensar em pessoas felizes e amores perfeitos tinha esse efeito sobre mim**_

_**- Ah Bella não fica assim eu tenho certeza que algum dia você vai ser muito feliz - ela me abraçou e se despediu de mim**_

_**Droga eu preciso arrumar as coisas daqui alguns dias eu estarei em New York, longe do unico homem que já amei.**_

**Se arrependimento matasse eu estaria morto, porque a vida que imaginei que seria perfeita está uma droga sinto falta da Bella do seu sorriso caloroso, do seu corpo aconchegado ao meu, tudo o que eu tinha agora era uma casa fria sem sorrisos e sem amor, Tânia que eu pensava ser o amor da minha vida se revelou uma mulher mesquinha que só pensava no proprio bem estar,quando ia buscar o Anthony ela sempre ia comigo a principio pensei que ela queria conquistar a confiança do meu filho mas com o passar do tempo eu notei que ela só ia comigo para na frente da Bella ficar me agarrando aquilo me constrangia quando falei sobre isso com ela, ela simplesmente me disse que eu estava imaginado coisas **

**Já estava chegando no apartamento que Bella tinha alugado eu havia dito a ela que se quisesse ela poderia ficar na casa que compramos quando nos casamos, mas ela me disse que como não ajudou a pagar pela casa não seria justo ela ficar lá e além do mais só ela e Anthony não precisavam de muito espaço e que aquele apartamento seria ideal.**

**Parei em frente ao edificio peguei meu filho nos braços e fui em direção ao apartamento em que eles estavam morando, quando Bella abriu a porta quase tive um infarte, ela estava enrolada em uma toalha e seus lindos cabelos estavam presos em um coque deixando seu pescoço a mostra aquilo foi o suficiente para elevar a minha temperatura em muitos graus tentei me controlar e sorri pra ela, lógico que seu rosto ficou vermelho;**

**- Edward eu não estava te esperando, quer dizer eu sabia que você viria mas não pensei que fosse tão cedo, me desculpe eu vou colocar uma roupa - ela falou tudo isso em um folego só**

**- Tudo bem Bella eu já te vi com menos roupa que isso não é mesmo? - terminei de falar e notei que ela ficou mais vermelha**

**- É verdade mas isso já foi a algum tempo, se você puder esperar um pouco aqui na sala eu vou colcar uma roupa**

**-Bella será que eu posso colocar o Anthony na cama?**

**-Claro você sabe qual é o quarto, com licença eu vou me trocar**

**-Ok eu só vou colocar o Anthony na cama e te espero na sala**

**Enquanto colocava meu filho na cama me perguntava o que será que Bella queria comigo, será que ela me daria outra chance?essa era a minha vontade mas eu tinha medo de dizer que queria tentar afinal eu a fiz sofrer tanto não sei se merecia, mas Bella sempre foi tão boa talvez ela tenha notado que eu não conseguia viver sem ela e me quisesse de volta, só com esse pensamento eu me senti mais feliz.**

**-Desculpe a demora Edward - ela falou se sentando no sofá em frente ao meu**

**- O que você queria falar comigo de tão importante?**

**- Bom é o seguinte, eu recebi uma proposta de emprego muito boa eu serei diretora de uma escola infantil muito conceituada e...**

**- Que maravilha Bella e qual é o nome dessa escola?**

**- Eu ia chegar lá se você não tivesse me interrompido**

**-Desculpa Bella, mas então como é o nome dessa escola?**

**- O nome da escola é Escola Infantil de Beckeley (NA: desculpem o nome da escola não consegui pensar em nenhum outro nome hahahaha)**

**- Mas essa escola fica em New York! Você não pode estar pensando**

**em aceitar não é?**

**- Pois pra sua informação eu vou aceitar sim, e eu só estou te informando pra que você possa se organizar em relação aos melhores dias para ficar com o Anthony**

**-Bella você prometeu que não ia me afastar do meu filho por favor você não pode ir - eu estava desesperado eu não podia deixar ela ir eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra convece-la a ficar, ela precisava ficar eu tinha que reconquistá-la, reconquistar o seu amor a sua confiança eu faria qualquer coisa pra que isso acontecesse então eu tive uma idéia, Bella ainda era sensível a mim eu sentia isso, podia sentir o fogo em seus olhos que ela tentava esconder, eu podia usar isso a meu favor, afinal no amor e na guerra vale tudo, me aproximei dela e toquei o seu rosto, meu Deus como senti falta da sua pele, da sua maciez, eu precisava beijá-la, aproximei meus lábios dela e a beijei, como era bom! seu sabor continuava o mesmo tão doce tão sensual parei de pensar e me perdi em seus lábios**

_**Eu sabia que não devia deixar isso acontecer, mas era mais forte, eu ainda amava aquele homem e sentia falta do seu corpo, do seus lábios, apesar de tudo o que sofri por ele meu corpo e minha alma precisavam do seu toque se essa era a nossa última vez eu iria aproveitar ao máximo e deixaria minha marca impressa nele, ele nunca esqueceria essa noite com isso em mente comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, passei minhas mãos por seu peito e o senti arrepiar**_

_**- Bella eu...te...**_

_**- Não fala nada Edward vamos somente aproveitar, eu quero tanto você - terminei de falar e já estava beijando seu pescoço descendo por seu peito chegando muito próximo de sua excitação, abri as suas calças e quando já estava retirando-as ele segurou minhas mãos**_

_**- Espera Bella por favor,nós não podemos fazer isso precisamos conversar e...**_

_**- NÃO! gritei - Nós já conversamos muito Edward e isso não nos levou a nada eu quero aproveitar eu te desejo você me deseja, e se você está com medo que eu conte pra sua namoradinha, não se preocupe amanhã estarei bem longe daqui e você pode fingir que essa noite nunca aconteceu**_

_**- Mas Bella eu p-r-e-c-i-so f-a-l-a-r**_

_**- Eu já disse que eu não quero conversar a não ser com esse seu amigo aqui - falei já com os meus lábios no seu pau ,humm ele tinha o gosto tão bom abocanhei toda a sua excitação e Edward agarrou meus cabelos, sorri por dentro eu havia ganho essa batalha, continuei engolindo seu pau passando minha lingua por toda sua extensão Edward rosnou quando dei uma mordidinha no seu penis**_

_**- Bella você me enlouquece - ele grunhiu**_

_**Continuei beijando-o subindo devagar pelo seu peito alcançando seus lábios aquilo era tão excitante seu gosto misturando-se ao meu**_

_**- Agora é a minha vez - ele falou e se colocou por cima de mim beijando meus lábios com tanta paixão que eu tinha certeza que meus lábios ficariam inchados mas quem estava se importando?**_

_**Desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço dando leves mordidas por onde antes ele havia beijado, aquilo estava me fazendo ficar mais molhada**_

_**eu já não aguentava mais precisava que ele estivesse dentro de mim logo**_

_**-Por favor Edward eu preciso de você**_

_**- Não Bella ainda não, eu preciso te provar primeiro, pra sentir se o seu gosto continua tão bom com me lembro - e dizendo isso ele começou a me lamber, primeiro passou sua lingua pela minha virilha me arrepiando inteira definitivamente esse homem queria me matar eu morreria feliz se assim fosse, ele me chupou como se fosse um homem faminto e eu, sua comida preferida quando pensei que não aguentaria mais, ele entrou em mim me deixando sem fôlego por um momento, então senti ele se mover e alguma coisa explodiu , eu não reconhecia meus próprios gemidos pareciam vindos de outra pessoa, estava completamente entregue ao prazer que ele estava me proporcionando se aquela era a nossa ultima vez estava sendo realmente especial, quando ele começou a investir em mim com mais força senti que o auge estava próximo e implorei**_

_**-Nãaao paraaaa! ahhhhhh**_

_**Minhas pernas ficaram moles enquanto continuava a sentir os espasmos do meu orgasmo, então Edward gritou meu nome e eu sabia que esse foi se não o melhor um dos melhores orgasmos que ele sentiu e por esse motivo eu me sentia feliz porque definitivamente depois dessa noite o meu cheiro ficaria com ele por um bom tempo era iso que eu queria e consegui, isso me trouxe um sorriso aos lábios**_

_**-Você está feliz Bella?**_

_**- Muito! essa noite foi especial**_

_**- Sim foi será que nós podemos conversar agora por favor?**_

_**- Não Edward eu já disse a você que não quero conversar, porque não aproveitamos esse tempo que ainda temos e continuamos o que estávamos fazendo eu não sei você, mas eu achei muito melhor que conversar - já falei isso subindo em cima dele...**_

_**Acordei com Edward ressonando ao meu lado, não pensei que isso se repetiria outra vez ele dormindo ao meu lado tão tranquilo fiquei observando-o por um tempo até que o despertador começou a tocar desliguei-o rapidamente não queria que Edward acordasse, eu queria ir antes que isso acontecesse eu sei que ele ficaria furioso comigo quando acordasse e visse que eu e o Anthony tínhamos partido, mas era melhor assim e quando ele quisesse era simples, ele podia ir a New York e ficar com o filho eu não iria interferir nisso.**_

_**Levantei da cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo era melhor partir agora, porque não sei se teria coragem para ir se ele acordasse e olhasse pra mim com aqueles olhos profundos que eu tanto amo**_

**_Sim era melhor assim, era disso que eu tentava me convencer, antes de sair do quarto murmurei Eu te amo Edward e sempre vou amar..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Bom meninas aí esta o segundo capitulo não está muito grande mas esse capitulo é só uma introdução ao proximo que será cheio de emoções prometo!hahaha, outra coisa adorei as reviews que me enviaram fiquei super feliz principalmente com uma que é de uma das minhas autoras favoritas de fanfics a Beka Assis escritora da fic Behind que é uma das minha favoritas, menina vc não tem ideia da emoção que senti quando vi uma review sua na minha humilde fic agradeçooooo do fundo do coração amooo vc e a minha outra leitora gby00 amei a sua review agradecoooo por vc estar acompanhando a minha loucura obrigadaaaa

PS¹ Agora vai começar o sofrimento do Edward gente se segurem pq ele sofrerá muiiiiiito mas no final tudo vai dar certo hehehehe

Ps² Pessoal eu sou uma pessoa carente preciso de reviews para escrever então não tenham medo mandem suas opiniões eu juro que não mordo bjão e amooooo vcs

**Capitulo II**

**Edward POV**

**4 Meses 10 dias e 12 horas esse é exatamente o tempo em que estou longe da minha razão de viver, eu sei que fui um imbecil por deixá-la partir, mas pensei que depois daquela noite maravilhosa que tivemos eu teria uma chance de pedir seu perdão, vocês devem estar se perguntando porque diabos não fui atrás dela? a resposta é simples eu tive medo, medo de ver a mágoa, medo do desprezo que com certeza estaria em seus olhos e por esse medo aqui estou sofrendo, e pra ajudar Tânia resolveu que seria bom pra mim ela vir me fazer companhia, por favor não pensem que eu ainda tenho alguma coisa com ela por que não tenho não mais. **

**Quando Bella foi embora levando meu filho fiquei em um estado deplorável passei vários dias parando em todos os bares que conhecia e me embebedando pois essa era a unica maneira que conseguia esquecer a burrada de ter deixado a minha Bella partir e foi em um desses dias que Tania me encontrou tentando entrar em casa, eu tenho que confessar que estava tão bebado que não a reconhci eu apenas conseguia ver uma pessoa e essa era Bella, então vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu, sim eu transei com ela, mas na manhã seguinte eu deixei claro que isso não iria se repetir, ela chorou um pouco , mas eu sabia que não havia sofrimento real ali, nós dois confundimos os nossos sentimentos, eu por estar carente e Tania bom na verdade ainda não sei o que a motivou em querer ficar comigo mas isso não importa o que importava realmente era cada dia que eu ficava longe da minha familia.**

**Foi uma supresa para mim que ela depois de tudo o que eu tinha dito tenha voltado a me procurar, entretanto a sorte era uma coisa que há muito tempo não me acompanhava e, aqui estou aguentando Tânia dando uma de melhor amiga e insistindo que eu deveria sair essa noite, porque? realmente não sei, ela só me disse "Você precisa encontrar outras pessoas Edward se distrair e tentar esquecer! Mas quem disse que quero esquecer eu quero a minha Bella de volta! eu preciso dela de volta! foi nesse momento que tive uma epifânia se eu queria o perdão e o amor da minha esposa não era ficando aqui em Chicago com a Tânia e os outros falsos amigos que iria conseguir, eu precisava ir atrás da Bella e implorar seu perdão e provar a ela que nunca deixei de amá-la, e era isso mesmo que faria, deixei Tânia falando sozinha e fui ao meu quarto ligar para única pessoa que poderia me ajudar nesse momento, sim! eu lutaria pelo meu amor e conseguiria Bella de volta nem que para isso eu tivesse que rastejar aos seus pés...**


	3. Chapter 3

Eu sei que prometi não demorar mas foi impossivel postar antes pq eu fiquei doente, mas agora eu já estou melhor e ai vai mais um capitulo, no proximo começa a luta do Edward pra reconquistar a Bella mas já vou avisando não vai ser fácil

AGRADECIMENTOS A TODAS VCS QUE ME MANDARM REVIEWS NÃO VOU AGRADECER UMA POR UMA PQ TO CANSADA OK? ME PERDOEM BJÃO E AMOOOO VCS

PS CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS OK? PRECISO DELAS PRA ESCREVER

_**Bella POV**_

_**Já faziam 4 meses que eu estava em New York, esse tempo em que estou aqui foi muito bom, fiz novas amizades e posso dizer que quase pareço uma pessoa novamente quando cheguei, minha vida se resumia a ir ao trabalho e cuidar do Anthony, mas a pior parte do meu dia era a noite, era quando eu mais sentia falta dele, e as lágrimas que se seguiam a esse pensamento eram inevitáveis, já era uma rotina ir ao trabalho, ficar um pouco com meu filho e chorar a noite até a exaustão me vencer e, finalmente conseguir dormir. Mas um dia isso começou a mudar, acordei como em todas as manhãs exausta já que essa noite havia sido particularmente ruim, pois faziam exatamente 10 anos que tinhamos dado nosso primeiro beijo, e essa lembrança me perseguiu a noite inteira, ou seja nada de dormir, levantei e fui me preparar para mais um dia, quando senti uma tontura repentina, sentei novamente na cama esperando passar, pensando o que teria causado isso, tudo bem que eu não estava sendo o exemplo de pessoa saudavel, mas mesmo assim essa tontura pela manhã era muito estranha, resolvi que iria ao médico ainda naquele dia, preparei o café, aprontei o Anthony para a creche outra coisa que teria que me preocupar, procurar logo uma escola para o meu filho, pois daqui um mês ele faria 7 anos e não podia mais continuar levando-o para a creche afinal palavras dele" eu já não sou mais um bebezinho" mas eu pensaria nisso mais tarde agora a minha preocupação era com essas tonturas que andava sentindo toda a manhã peguei o Anthony e fui para o meu trabalho, chegando lá fui direto falar com uma das unicas amigas que tinha feito aqui, o nome dela era Angela e ela sabia tudo o que havia me acontecido**_

_**- Angela será que você poderia me acompanhar? eu preciso ir ao médico e não queria ir sozinha**_

_**- Claro Bella quando você vai?**_

_**- Eu marquei para o horário do almoço, mas se você tiver outro compromisso tudo bem eu vou entender e...**_

_**- Deixa de ser boba é claro que vou com você, eu sei que você não tem mais ninguem aqui, mas me conta o que você tem?**_

_**- Bom eu não tenho me sentido muito bem, e hoje de manhã senti uma tontura muito forte, eu acho que não é nada mas eu não posso facilitar afinal se eu ficar doente quem cuidaria do Anthony? por isso eu resolvi ir ao médico ainda hoje**_

_**- Bella...humm.. além dessas tonturas você tem sentido mais alguma coisa?**_

_**- Como o que Angela?**_

_**- Não sei, a sua mestruação não está atrasada?**_

_**-Angela o que você esta pensando? é claro que isso não é possivel, não eu.. Meu Deus!- lembrei daquela noite, nós não haviamos usado nenhuma proteção! e eu já não tomava pílula desde que me separei, não isso não pode estar acontecendo eu não podia estar grávida do meu ex marido seria muito azar, o que eu faria com um filho e ainda por cima completamente sozinha eu tinha que me acalmar e pensar sentei em frente a Angela e disse**_

_**- Angela agora mais do que nunca eu preciso ir ao médico eu tenho que ter certeza**_

_**-E se você estiver grávida o que vai fazer? Você vai contar ao Edward? eu acho que ele deve saber, afinal você não fez esse filho sozinha e ...**_

_**- Não Angela se eu estiver grávida eu não vou contar nada pra ele, eu não quero atrapalhar a vida que ele escolheu e além do mais eu acho que não vai aceitar esse filho de qualquer forma então o melhor a fazer é eu ficar calada**_

_**- Mas Bella...**_

_**- Mas nada Angela se realmente eu estiver gravida vou cuidar desse filho sozinha e Edward não precisa saber**_

_**- Está bem Bella a decisão é sua mas eu acho que é uma burrice mas tudo bem quem sou eu pra julgar, e eu só quero que você saiba que tudo o que precisar eu estarei aqui pra te ajudar ok?**_

_**-Obrigada Angela você é uma ótima amiga - falei abraçando-a**_

_**- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos trabalhar e no horário do almoço vamos descobrir se vou ganhar um afilhado - não aguentei e comecei a rir ela fazia parecer tudo tão fácil eu realmente esperava que fosse**_


	4. Chapter 4

PESSOINHAS QUERIDAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO AI VAI MAIS UM CAPITULO E ESSE PROMETE FORTE EMOÇÕES GENTE EU PENSEI MUITOOOO E ACHO QUE A FICA VAI TER MAIS ALGUNS CAPITULOS ALEM DOS CINCO QUE EU JÁ HAVIA DITO PQ?EU QUERO FAZER O EDWARD SOFRER MUIIIITOOO E NÃO VAI DAR PRA FAZER ISSO EM DOIS CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE VCS CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO OK?

PS¹ EU TENHO UM OUTRA FIC NÃO MUITO GRANDE E BEM LEGAL VCS GOSTARIAM QUE EU POSTASSE? AÍ VAI O RESUMO, EDWARD É UM VAMPIRO CENTENÁRIO QUE TEM QUE DIVIDIR SEU ESPAÇO COM UMA NOVA MORADORA E ELE VAI ADORAR DIVIDIR BEM MAIS DO QUE SÓ A CASA COM ELA CONTÉM CENAS FORTES E PROBIDA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS

PS² AGRADEÇO A TODAS QUE ME MANDARAM REVIEW E ME ADICIONARAM EM SUAS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, E QUE EMOÇÃO FUI ATÉ COLOCADA COMO AUTORA FAVORITA BRIGADÃO DeniseBelle26 e obrigada A MINHA LEITORA FIEL QUE CONTINUA ACOMPANHANDO A FIC gby00  
Bom vamos a fic

_**Bella POV**_

_**Foi naquele dia na consulta com o médico que Angela havia me recomendado que minha vida aqui em New York começou a mudar, eu estava muito nervosa pois sempre havia consultado com o mesmo médico desde que me conhecia por gente e hoje teria um outro me examinando além disso já ser bem constrangedor o médico em questão era lindo e jovem, eu nunca pensaria que ele era um obstetra renomado em New York, mas bastou alguns momentos com ele no consultório e já estava totalmente a vontade contando tudo sobre minha vida, na verdade não entendia como eu podia confiar tanto em uma pessoa que mal conhecia mas Alec me passava uma paz tão grande como há muito tempo não sentia e foi a partir daquele dia que encontrei em Alec um amigo, ele além de Angela eram o que tinha de mais próximo de uma familia.**_

_**Descobri que estava com dois meses de gravidez e que era necessário tomar um cuidado maior porque como Alec me explicou essa gravidez poderia se tornar de alto risco é claro que Angela ficou no meu pé para ver se eu estava me alimentando corretamente e fazendo tudo o que o meu médico mandou, e o meu Médico se tornou meu melhor amigo, sempre trazendo alguma coisa que eu estivesse com vontade de comer ou somente levando a mim e ao Anthony para passear, aliás Anthony já o idolatrava e já dizia que queria ser médico quando crescesse eu entendia essa adoração do Anthony para com o Alec ele sentia falta de uma presença masculina e Alec estava aos poucos preenchendo essa lacuna, já faziam algumas semanas que nós não tinhamos noticias do Edward e sinceramente eu estava começando a ficar preocupada, espero sinceramente que não tenha acontecido nada com ele, apesar de muito que esse homem me fez sofrer eu ainda o amava e provavelmente continuaria a amar pelo resto da minha vida, mas eu precisava tentar me recuperar e talvez encontrar alguem para me ajudar a criar os meus filhos, mas era esse pensamento passar pela minha cabeça e me sentia suja eu não podia imaginar outro homem me tocando como Edward me tocava e apesar do Alec já ter demonstrado que gostava de mim mais como simplesmente um amigo eu ainda não estava pronta pra isso.**_

_**Hoje faziam quatro meses que eu estava aqui e minha barriga já começava a aparecer eu sempre fui magra e depois de tudo o que tinha passado minha silhueta havia diminuido muito, então eu aparentava estar gravida de apenas 2 meses talvez 3 o que era bom principalmente para o meu trabalho pois era meio dificil explicar para um bando de crianças curiosas o porque da sua diretora estar gravida sem ter um marido, estava em minha sala quando vejo Alec entrando, ele foi até mim me dando um beijo suave na bochecha e falou**_

_**- Vim sequestrar a mais linda diretora para um almoço e então você aceita?**_

_**- É claro que sim eu estava mesmo pensando que almoçar sozinha não era muito apetitoso perdi a companhia do meu filho, ele foi para aquele acampamento da escola então estou completamente sozinha adoraria almoçar com você Alec**_

_**- Ah Bella você é a única mulher que consegue fazer isso comigo**_

_**- Isso o que Alec?**_

_**- Me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo por simplesmente aceitar um convite de almoço**_

_**- Alec você é um bobo vamos almoçar logo estou morrendo de fome**_

_**- Vamos minha dama - eu não resisti e sorri abertamente era sempre assim com ele eu podia esquecer de tudo, ele era o meu sol que conseguia iluminar um pouco a escuridão que havia se tornado minha vida depois que Edward havia me deixado **_

_**Almoçamos e pedi a Alec que me levasse até meu apartamento, havia esquecido algums documentos que precisava na escola. Alec estava abrindo a porta do carro para mim quando senti uma tontura muito forte se ele não estivesse me segurando eu teria ido ao chão, Alec estava me abraçando quando eu o vi parado em frente a porta do meu edificio...**_


End file.
